criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
E.J. Callahan
E.J. Callahan is an actor best known for his role as Colonel Pemberton in the sitcom series The Mick. Biography Hardly anything is known about Callahan's past, including his birthday, the names of his parents, where he was born, where he went to school, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Callahan got his first on-screen role in 1995, when he was cast as the DC-3 Pilot in the action-adventure movie Congo. Callahan got his first major role in 2017, when he was cast as Colonel Pemberton for 7 episodes of the sitcom series The Mick. Callahan has also appeared in TV shows such as Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, The Grinder, New Girl, The Crazy Ones, True Blood, The Mentalist, Monk, Gilmore Girls, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, L.A. Noire, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Callahan portrayed Landon, a carnival employee and the father of Joe, in the Season Three episode "Damaged". Filmography *The Mick - 7 episodes (2017-2018) - Colonel Pemberton *Mom (2018) - Maintenance Man *Will & Grace (2018) - Janitor (credited as EJ Callahan) *The Best Thanksgiving Ever (2017) - America's Guest *Bizaardvark (2017) - Wing Time Willy *Superstore (2017) - Older Man (credited as EJ Callahan) *American Housewife (2017) - Old Waiter Fred *One Day at a Time (2017) - Morty (credited as EJ Callahan) *The Grinder (2016) - Fishing Guy #1 *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (2015) - Racist Uncle *Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp - 2 episodes (2015) - Elderly Clerk (credited as EJ Callahan) *Big Time in Hollywood, FL (2015) - Old Douchebag *Anger Management (2014) - Sal *NCIS: Los Angeles (2014) - Old Man *Sullivan & Son (2014) - Plumber *The Crazy Ones (2013) - Janitor *Maron (2013) - Jack *New Girl (2013) - Old Man Driver *The Middle (2013) - Mr. Flurry *Kickin' It (2012) - Man *Eagleheart (2012) - King Otis *Happy Endings (2012) - Mr. Olsen *Wilfred - 2 episodes (2011) - Mr. Helms *Good Luck Charlie (2011) - Hal *True Blood - 3 episodes (2011) - Luther *L.A. Noire (2011) - Harry Douglas (voice) *Community (2011) - Old Prospector *Raising Hope (2010) - Vandy *Magic Man (2010) - Coroner *True Jackson, VP (2010) - Unknown Character *The Mentalist (2009) - Desk Clerk (credited as EJ Callahan) *2:13 (2009) - Cemetery Owner *Monk (2009) - Al *Yes Man (2008) - Farmer *Days of Our Lives - 2 episodes (2008) - Ray Jackson *Pants on Fire (2008) - Reed Thin Man *Changeling (2008) - Warden *Criminal Minds - "Damaged" (2008) TV episode - Landon *Shark Swarm (2008) - Al Maynard *Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (2007) - Second Man at Talent Show *Pushing Daisies (2007) - Jackson Lucas *Bones (2007) - Farmer *The Dead One (2007) - The Monsignor *Gilmore Girls - 3 episodes (2005-2007) - Diner Customer *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Plant Foreman *Our House (2006) - Max *Big Love (2006) - Shop Teacher *My Name Is Earl (2006) - Uncle Charlie *Out of Practice (2005) - Curtis *Invasion (2005) - Earl *Weeds (2005) - Mr. Norman *Phil of the Future (2005) - Cobb *Me and You and Everyone We Know (2005) - Man Tapping Quarter (credited as EJ Callahan) *JAG (2004) - Tug Murphy *Love's Enduring Promise (2004) - Asa *Medical Investigation (2004) - Landlord *Envy (2004) - Bartender *Friends - 2 episodes (1997-2004) - Al Zebooker/Mr. Simon *It's All Relative (2004) - Man in Hospital *I'm with Her (2004) - Bartender *Employee of the Month (2004) - Homeless Man (credited as EJ Callahan) *Cold Case (2004) - Archie *Joan of Arcadia (2003) - Hobby Store Clerk *Coupling (2003) - Mortician *Carnivàle (2003) - Lean Man *Baadasssss! (2003) - Bartender *Paris (2003) - Motel Owner *Angel (2003) - Old Craps Man *Boston Public - 2 episodes (2002-2003) - Willy *The Funkhousers (2002) - Uncle Larry *The Guardian (2002) - Joseph Lombardini *The District (2002) - Frank *Off Centre (2001) - Man *The Tick (2001) - Station Manager *Bubble Boy (2001) - Perris Townie *Spy TV (2001) - Various *The Man Who Wasn't There (2001) - Customer *That's My Bush! (2001) - Randle *Malcolm in the Middle (2001) - Homeless Man *Kate Brasher (2001) - Darryl *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch - 2 episodes (1998-2001) - Charon/Clerk #3 *The Division (2001) - Carl Roman *ER (2001) - Drunk *The Drew Carey Show (2000) - Ed *Even Stevens - 3 episodes (2000) - Teacher *Dish Dogs (2000) - Earl *More Dogs Than Bones (2000) - Teller *The Kid (2000) - Principal *The Trial of Old Drum (2000) - Unknown Character *Shadow Hours (2000) - Man with Handicap Sign *The Extreme Adventures of Super Dave (2000) - Groaning Man *The Pretender (1999) - Fisherman *Tuvalu (1999) - Inspector *Norm (1999) - Derelict *Profiler - 2 episodes (1999) - Isaac *Sliders (1999) - Clown Burger Manager *Inspector Gadget (1999) - Hot Dog Vendor *Wild Wild West (1999) - Mr. Pinkerton *3rd Rock from the Sun (1999) - Sid *NYPD Blue - 2 episodes (1998-1999) - First Homeless Man/George Dewey *October 22 (1998) - Minister *Martial Law (1998) - Man *Mike Hammer, Private Eye (1998) - Race Secretary *City of Angels (1998) - Waiter at Johnnie's *976-WISH (1997) - Haim *Mousehunt (1997) - Historical Clerk *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction - 2 episodes (1997) - Scary Guy *Mad About You - 2 episodes (1995-1997) - Gentleman/Celtic Fan *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) - Mr. Lish *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman - 2 episodes (1997) - Mr. Perkins *Runaway Car (1997) - Lieutenant *Crime of the Century (1996) - Jury Foreman *Land's End (1996) - Mac *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) - Snitch *Congo (1995) - DC-3 Pilot 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors